


早安吻

by Zhiqinshan



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M, 小甜饼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhiqinshan/pseuds/Zhiqinshan





	早安吻

天才微微亮，Jack又一次从噩梦里惊醒。  
他看了看时间，叹了口气，眼里满是落寞，多年以来时刻都要绷紧的神经让他太累了。  
一闭上眼，那些战争的画面，那些哭叫，那些血肉模糊的脸，已经变成了永远的后遗症，使他再无法安稳的睡一觉。

 

赵立安半梦半醒之间感到身边的人动作，翻过身使劲撑起眼皮看了眼时间，然后双手瞬间脱力摔会床上，迷迷糊糊的嘟囔，“哦...才四点半。”  
然后打了个骨碌抱住了jack这个唯一发热源 ，小小声也不知道在跟谁说话，“再睡一会...”

他贴过来的那一刻，jack心里的某个地方，好像漏了一拍，一个奇异的想法升腾了起来，他突然觉得，扔掉这一切，做个普通人，也挺不错的。

Jack环住赵立安，把脑袋靠近他的额头，耳边是他均匀的呼吸声，就像是最好的安眠药，很快就又睡过去了。

只是这一次，梦里的画面是空白的，是安安静静的，是真真正正的睡眠。  
仿佛之前的无数个夜晚，只是身体机制为了自我保护而言的休息。  
可是现在，他的全世界都被自己拥在怀里，温暖的气息笼罩住他。

对一直匿于无光处的jack来说，单纯又真挚的赵立安就像是尘世间的天使，在黑夜中满是光芒的朝他伸出手，就像是，一场救赎。

 

Jack再睁眼已经是八点一刻，阳光从窗户落到床上，洒落了一点在赵立安的眼睫上。  
而此刻的赵立安，正抱着jack的一只胳膊睡得香甜。  
他无声的笑了起来，然后抬起手，稳稳的遮在被光耀住的赵立安的眼睛上。

赵立安家的客房不是很大，jack环顾房间四周，都是简简单单却看起来让人很舒服的装饰，角落里散落着些许杂物，这个小家伙，果然是忙的顾不上收拾。

 

身边的人动了动。

“醒了？”jack低头看向赵立安，顺手拍拍他软塌塌的头发。  
“睡好饱哦！”赵立安揉了揉眼睛，满足的伸了个懒腰。

看他这副可可爱爱的模样，jack身后的大灰狼尾巴又藏不住了，他趁赵立安不注意，凑过去，飞快的亲了下他的唇角。  
“你你...你干什么！”赵立安又结巴了，然后红晕慢慢的从脸颊浮上耳朵，他眨巴着眼睛呆呆的看向jack，手轻轻碰了下自己的嘴唇。  
Jack头也不回的下了床，边穿衣服边道，“早安吻。”然后稳稳的藏好了嘴角的笑意。

“欸...”赵立安皱着眉，无意识的咬了咬嘴唇，然后也赶紧下床，小跑两步到jack身边，手拉过他的衣摆，后者顺势转过身，一步步贴紧，把他抵到了墙上。

距离慢慢缩近，空气里升起不知名的情愫。

“恩？”jack歪一歪头，盯着他不肯移开目光。  
赵立安低下头，小小声询问，“可你昨天不还说要给我介绍女朋友吗？”  
Jack把脑袋缓缓凑近他的脸，盯到赵立安又开始慢慢脸红然后不自然的偏过头去，坏笑着道，“我说过介绍啊，但又没说是男是女。”

“呃...”赵立安不知道眼睛该往哪儿瞟。

Jack低头勾住赵立安的手，从自己的衬衫扣子一颗颗往上游走，声音里带着不能拒绝的诱惑力，“那你觉得，我怎么样。”

赵立安这个小白兔母胎单身二十年，哪受过这种感官刺激，况且对方还是jack这只老练又熟稔的大灰狼。

“我...”赵立安的手隔着薄薄的衣服触到紧实的肌肉，窘迫的咬了咬下嘴唇，不知道该怎么应对。

半晌，“不逗你了，”仿佛得到了特赦，jack安慰似的笑一笑放开了他，“咱们来日方长。”

 

Jack打开门下了楼，留赵立安还愣在原地。

直到把厨房把早餐端到餐桌上，jack朝二楼招呼赵立安，“欸，下来吃早饭。”

“哦！来了！”赵立安飞奔下来，看着吃的的眼睛都放着光，立马忘了刚刚两个人的暧昧情景。

看着赵立安一脸开心的投入到食物的海洋，jack又好笑又好气，小白兔你的心要不要这么大啊！


End file.
